A Wonderful Family
by Vampires-Rock-xXx
Summary: SEQUEL to The Wedding, Claire and Shane finally has a family they always wanted but something goes terribly wrong with the 3 babies, when they are born they have been taken... who's taken them?, find out what happens here.
1. What Should We Name Her Or Him?

**Hello here's the sequel to "The Wedding" I hope you like it. Also my poll is still open on my profile I REALLY need you to vote on so I can find out what you want me to do with Claire's baby or babies PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile. You must read 'Proposal' the 'The Wedding' before you read this.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

I can't believe its been over a month since I found out that I am pregnant, but I still haven't found out if I am having a girl or a boy. Shane wants a girl, I want a boy, and I already decided a name if its a girl, but I don't know if Shane would like it or want to hear. So I am going to tell him if it will be a good name if its a girl. I was at mine and Shane's house just sitting on the couch whaching TV waiting for Shane to get home. I went in the kitchen to get some chocolate, yummy, can't wait to have some of that chocolate. Lately I have been drinking chocolate milk, brownies, chocolate cookies and other stuff that gives you cravings when you are pregnant. So I poured me some chocolate milk, and I got some of strawberries and the chocolate dip, you know to dip the strawberries in the chocolate. Then I went in the living room and went back to whaching TV, while I waited for Shane. I can't work, for another 8 months, and I no longer work with Myrnin, and Shane was so happy to hear the news. I haven't found me a job, plus Shane thinks I shouldn't work because somebody will have to stay home with the baby and I actually agree. Shane quit the at his old job and got a better job and the job gived him more money then the last one. After like 6 hours of waiting for Shane, he was home and I just finished dinner, and when I heard his voice I ran right where he was, right in front of the door, and I ran into his arms, and he hold me to him. I was so happy that he was home, and the I started to smile. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and started to smile at me.

"Hey, there how are you?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hey, and I'm good how are you and the baby?" He asked while placing his hand on my stomach.

"We are both good." I answered him.

He just smiled and lend me to the couch in the living room and sat right beside me, and put his hand right back on my stomach, and just smiled at me and my stomach. Okay I got to tell him what I want to name the baby if its a girl.

"I want to ask you something." We both said the excact same time, and just started to laugh.

"You go first." He said.

"Okay well I just wanted to say that if the baby is a girl, can we named her Alyssa Eve Collin?" I asked, and he just started at me "I just thought since that would be a good name and I knew how your sister meet to you." I said, and he just started at me I knew this was a bad idea but it shocked me when he started to kiss me. The kiss had love in it and I respond to it and he pulled away and started to smile at me.

"You would really want to name it Alyssa if it was a girl?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well I wanted to ask if it was a boy if that we can name it Ethan Michael Collin?" He asked, with worry in his face.

"Yes I like that name alot." I said, he just started to smile at me. The he started to look at my stomach.

"Hey baby, I can't wait till I see you and I find out if you are a boy or a girl and I love you." He said to my stomach where the baby should be and then he started at me "I love you." He said to me.

"I love you to." I said, and he just gave me a quick kiss.

"Lets go eat, I made dinner." I said.

He just smile and nodded and he grabed hold of my hand and help me up and he put his arm around my waist, and we walked into our diner room. Then we started to eat, after we were done we went into the living room and I just remember my next docotor's appoitment.

"Shane I just remembered when my next doctor appoitment is." I said.

"Oh really when?" He asked with a smile on his face maybe just excited so he can see his baby.

"Tomorrow." I said.

"I will call work and say I can't be there tomorrow so I can be there with you to see our child, I am going to be at every doctor's appoitment with you to see our baby." He said.

I just smiled and nodded my head and then he went to call his boss and tell he can't be there tomorrow. His boss is nice and knows I am pregnant so he understands and it is fine with Shane miss a days just to go to the doctor's appoitment to see his baby. When he was done talking on the phone we went to whach a movie with me. When the movie started 5 minutes ago we started to make out, and after 10 minutes of making out he lead me to our bedroom and I will tell you this it is going to be a very fun night with my man.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked the first chapter of 'A Wonderful Family'. Again PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile PLEASE. I am also sorry its not that long I will try to make the next chapter longer.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Going To The Doctor's

**Hey I hope you like the next chapter, oh and if any of you readers likes Twilight PLEASE check out my 2 Twilight stories, and PLEASE review them PLEASE. I will give you a title and the summary to the 2 Twilight fanfiction on the bottom. I do not own Morganville Vampires Rashel Caine does.**

**~THERE'S A PREVIEW OF TWO TWILIGHT FANFICTION STORIES ON THE BOTTOM~**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Shane's pov.<p>

When I woke up I saw that my angel was sleeping in my arms, she slept so peacful, and I can't believe she is going to have our child. I jsut whach my angel sleep for a while, before I got up to get dressed. Oh and I really had a fun night with my sexy women, with her sexy body. So I went downstairs and making breakfast, I learned how to cook from my babe. When I just finished I saw Claire coming down the stairs, and I saw that she was all dressed up and still looked tired, but when I saw her starting to smell the food, her eyes got wide. She was hungry, wait change that her and the baby are hungry, I just started to smile at that thought about my child is hungry and inside of Clarie's tummy. She went to go make her plate but I told her that I would do it but of course she thought she could get it, but I win so she went to sit down on the the table, but again before she sat down on her seat I pulled it out then she sat down and I pusshed it a little, she smiled at me and told me thank you, I gave her a quick kiss, and I went to make her plate and myself a plate. Then I brought it to the table and gave Claire her plate, we started to eat and when I just finish half of my food Claire was already done. See that just shows you that she is that hungry, and I can't forget about the baby. She went to finish to get ready while I finish my food, and when I was finally done, she was ready to go. So I went upstairs to go get my self ready, when I was finally ready and I went downstairs I saw that Claire was fast asleep, we have like 3 hours till we go so I will let her sleep and I decided to whach her sleep while I waited. While I was waiting I was thinking about our future, I see us with four kids, it look like a family to me. We were at a park, the kids, Claire and me had our fun, and thats how it was for a while thinking about that but then 2 hours and 30 minutes had past so I had to get Claire up.

"Claire, Claire baby wake up we got to go." I said, but she started to mumble a little till her eyes started to open.

"Hey." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, we better get going." I said.

"Okay." She said, then she got up and rebrushed her hair real quick, then we were in car in less than 10 minutes passed.

When we were almost there Claire started to get sick so speed up just a little and when we finally got there she ran out of the door and what I am guessing, to the bathroom and I got out and locked the doors and ran right behind her. She went to the only bathroom their was (boy or girls can go in here) and pucked her guts out I just hold her hair out of her face. When she was done she wiped her mouth and I gave her a mint, and we went to sign in, we had 5 minutes to spare before we were late. So we checked in and went to go sit down and wait, we were already here just once which was a month ago.

"Shane." Claire said, while looking at me.

"Yes, Claire." I said, looking right back at her.

"Do you think the baby is alright." She said.

"Yes you been doing a good job keeping our child healthy." I said.

"I know but you never know." She said, with worried in her voice.

"Claire its alright okay, calm down." I said trying to calm her down, and when I rubbed her arms she started to calm down.

"Claire Collins." The nurse annouced, YAY, finally, she greeted us and we went into a room and waited for a doctor to come in.

While we waited me and Claire started to talk for a while, and then it lend to kissing. Whoo this is fun, this kissed had love, urgent and passion, I like the way she's doing it, mmm I taste strawberries lip gloss. Then I asked put my tongue on her bottom lip and asked for entrance, she giggled and started to tease, she relive it was working and giggled again, and she moaned, and I moaned and finally she respond to my entrance and our tongues touched, we were liked that for a while but finally what really shocked me is I heard a gasped. I pulled away and saw that the doctor was in, Claire saw it to and started to blush a little.

"Haha, how many times do I have to come in here and see you two making out?" She asked.

"We don't know." Me and Claire answered at the excact same time, and we both looked at each other and we started to laugh a little.

"Well do you two want to make out or see your child?" She asked.

"See our child." We both answered.

"Well lets get started shall we." She said.

"Yes doctor, Caine." Claire said.

"Okay, Claire now lay back and pull up your shirt up a little." She said, Claire layed back and did what she was told.

"Okay you ready for the cold to begin." She said, Claire just shooked her yes, and when doctor Caine put some of that cold stuff on her Claire jerked a little.

"Alright ready to see your baby?" She asked.

"Yes." Claire and me answered at the excact same time, and doctor Caine laughed a little till she finally put that whatever it is on Claire's tummy, and a screen pulled up.

"Alright there's your baby and ummm oh." She said.

"What wants the matter." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it, and poll my profile this is your last time to vote and I really need ya to vote theirs a tie and I REALLY need people to vote PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!<strong>

**~Here's the 2 preview~**

_**Title: Bella's True Love**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance and Drama**_

_**Summary: Bella's all alone her whole family died, but that's when she meets the Cullen family and Edward, he helps her with everything, but then they have feeling's for each other, and Bella gets kidnapped. Find out what happens. ALL HUMAN!**_

**Here's the next preview.**

_**Title: Bella The Beauty and the Edward The Beast**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Summary: Bella's father died and now she has nobody, and Edward the beast has to find true love in 2 months before its to late, they meet and they have feelings for one another, will they be able to tell each other how they feel before its to late? ALL HUMAN**_

_****I hope you would read them and I hope you like them and PLEASE PLEASE review it PLEASE.****_

_****PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!****_


	3. Wow What A Surprise To Have

**Hey and the winning number for how many Claire should have is, about to say it right now.**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

Me and Shane are at the doctor appoitment for how the baby is doing, and doctor Caine just saw something that caught her eye, and Shane is asking what was the matter and to tell you the truth I am starting to get worried is something wrong with the baby, oh I hope not, me and Shane has grown attach to the baby already.

"Is something the matter?" I finally asked.

"Nothing's wrong is I'm just surprised I can see this really early, its usally rare to see it this early." She said.

"To see what early?" We asked at the exact same time.

"Well this might surprise you, but first may I ask have you relive how much weight you been put on?" She asked me, and I relive where she was going on this I have been pulling alot of weight for a month, is it normal to gain this much weight.

"Is it normal to gain that much weight, because I have been gaining alot of weight." I said.

"Well it is normal, when you are having triplets." She said, wait come again.

"Wait what did you say?" He asked, holding my hand and acting surprise which he is.

"Claire is pregnant with triplets." She said, looking at us, and once she said 'triplets' Shane fainted. Shane is lying on the floor with his eyes closed, okay now I have to idmit it thats funny.

"Shane are you okay?" I asked him while smiling, one reason is because I am going to have three babies, and the second reason is because I am about to laugh because Shane fainted, I'm serious how is that not funny, you don't see that everyday, don't you, no you don't.

"Don't worry he's just shocked." Doctor Caine said.

"Yeah I know, I would be shocked, to tell you the truth and I am shocked." I said, she just started to smile, and after she was done checking the baby, corrected that, I mean babies, she left the room to go get copies, while I clean myself off and then I tryed to wake up Shane, oh I have an idea. Then I started kissing all over his face, just quick ones then finally I reach his lips and he started to respond to it and he put his arms around me and pulled me to him. Then I pulled away and he started to pount, I just smiled.

"I loved that you were waking me up like that." He said, while doing the eyebrow thing.

"Well I know you do, but we have to go and get the copies." I said.

"Okay, but was she serious when she said you are pregnant with triplets?" He asked while helping me get up. I am starting to think that I don't think he wants to have triplets.

"No she wasen't kidding when she said we are having triplets." I said, while looking away and while I was looking away he picked me up and spin me around, and then he finally ut me down when he just remember that I can get sick very easly now since I was pregnant. "Wait your happy we are going to have triplets." I said.

"Yes why wouldn't I be, what was you expecting?" He asked me.

"That you wouldn't want to have triplats." I said.

"Claire I am happy nobody how many children we are going I would still be happy if it was six, I'm just glad that you are having our children and that I am going to be a father." He said, while looking in my eyes, this made me smile, and made me want to kiss him, so I did I gave him a sweet kiss. Then when doctor Caine came back we got our copy's, we said our thanks and goodbyes.

Then we went to go get in the car and go to home, and while Shane was driving us home I was thinking how we should tell Micheal, Eve, my mom, and dad. I bet they would be surprised when they find out how many babies we are having, and Eve would want to go shopping for the kids, and mom and dad would love to spend more time with them and Micheal well he would also like to spend time with them. Eve and Micheal are going to be Aunt's and Uncle's, and my mom and dad are going to be grandparents. They will more likely say that they are getting old, just thinking that made me smile, and giggle a little.

"What you laughing about?" Shane asked.

"Oh nothing just thinking about how mom, dad, Micheal and Eve would react on finding out how many baby's we are having." I said.

"Oh, and that is kind of funny." He said.

"Shane do you think that we can invite them to our home and tell them the news." I said.

"Yeah sure we can do it at 3:00 pm okay, because I promise to be at work tomorrow." He said.

"Okay thats perfect gives me enough time to cook." I said.

"No I will be off and 1:00 and I will be the one to cook, you are having triplets no your not I will be the one to cook for a while." He said.

"But Shane I can do at least something." I said.

"Yeah but I want you to rest." He said.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms I didn't feel like to argue so I just let it go, and we finally made it home, and Shane heled me inside.

We had our lunch and our dinner and when it was finally time to go to bed I was not complaining one bit, and I will let you to be the one to guess why I am not complaining, hehe good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the winning number of how many Claire should have I hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Telling The Family And Friends The News

**Hey and I have another poll on my profile but this time I am asking how many should be girls and how many should be boys so PLEASE vote on my poll. Well I hope you like the chapter. I don't own "The Morganville Vampires" characters or the series, Rashel Caine does.**

**~ENJOY THE CHAPTER~**

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

It was 11:00 am and Shane would be here before 12:00. While I was waiting for him I was sitting on the couch eating, whatever I was eating I was to busy trying to get food I didn't relive what I got so as I was saying I am eating and whaching TV while waiting for Shane to get home. This morning when I got up I seen that Shane had already left because for one thing I really and truly just got up, and I saw a note and it said that Shane had to leave for work, and I knew that he didn't want to wake me up. So he left me a note saying that he already left, so Shane would be here in about 40 minute, dam the time went by fast and I mean fast so, I decided to spend the rest of the 40 minutes whaching TV and eating whatever this thing is. When 35 minutes went by I started to hear a car pull up our drive way, I went to peek out the window and saw that it was Shane, I threw away the thing I was eating, and I ran to the door, and waiting a couple feet away from it. Then finally Shane opened th door and he didn't relive I was there till I started to hug him.

"Wow Claire you surprised, I didn't see you there." He said, with a surprise in his face.

"Yeah that is what I expected it." I said, with a smile on my face, he smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss.

Then he went in the kitchento start getting ready to cook but he won't start till 3:00 pm, we couldn't get 3:00 my parents wanted to do it 5:00 and Micheal and Eve agreed to do it to that time so we decided 5:00 pm it is. When Shane was all settled down on the couch he started to reach out his arms for me to come in his arms. So I went to sit on the couch but Shane didn't want me to sit there but he pulled me on his lap and put his arms around me. So thats where he wanted me to sit, so I snuggled against his chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

"So how was your afternoon?" He asked me.

"It was okay, it would have been better if I woke up in your arms and if I spend it with you." I said.

"Oh, well sorry, you have no idea that I didn't want to leave you, but I had to go to work, it killed me leaving you alone." He said, looking into my eyes.

"It's okay I know you had to go to work." I said looking into his eyes.

Then he started to kiss me which surprised me, I kissed him back and it was a really good one we were like that for a while till I needed some air but his lips didn't leave my skin all they did was went down my neck and started to leave kisses on my neck. Then after a while he came back up and pressed his lips back into mine and he licked the bottom of my lip for entrance which I gave him and our tongues started to touch and we were like that for a while and the kiss become hard and urgent and finally he pulled me away. The he smiled at me and I started to lay down on the couch and Shane pulled up my shirt a little just enough to see my whole tummy and he started to rub it and leaving kisses on my stomach.

"Hey babies how's it going in there I can't wait till you are born and out here, with mommy and daddy." He said to my stomach where the babies are supposed to be, "and are you being careful in there not kicking each other or anything." He said, that made me laugh he was just being silly.

"What?" He asked looking at me at, while rubbing my tummy.

"Your being silly." I said smiling at him.

"How am I being silly?" He asked.

"Well you are asking the children if they were kicking each other or anything, and I think its just silly." I said looking at him.

"Oh really." He said, doing the eyebrow thing, and that just made me giggle.

Then we just started to be silly, like he just talking to the babies and keep saying impossible things want they hope they are not doing, but want really got me is when he started to say "I hope your not kicking mommy to hard" He said that made me really laugh because they haven't even done that yet, and he started to look at me again with a confuse face.

"They don't kick me yet." I said.

"Oh okay I hope I will be here the moment you feel the kick." He said, and leaned and gave me a quick kiss.

Then he went to go in the kitchen and start to cook dinner because it was 3:00 now.

**~XxXxXx~**

Then finally Shane was done cooking but I actually helped a little because I couldn't let him do all of it but he didn't know I helped because everytime he left to go upstairs I did a little of something real quick. Then I went to go back and sit down in the living room acting all innocent, but Shane knew I did it but he didn't feel like to argue. Then Micheal, Eve, mom, and dad were finally here to eat and tell them the news. Now I am starting to get nervous want if mom and dad didn't want that to happen, and want if Micheal and Eve didn't want that eaither. We talked for a while till we finally went to eat. Shane on my left and Eve on my right and Micheal sitting next to Eve, and my dad sitting next to Micheal and my mom sitting next to my dad. Then finally we started to eat Shane cooked steak, with macoroni cheese and beans. I just got the steak and macoroni cheese.

"How's the pregancy, Claire?" Eve asked.

"Good." I said.

"Why are you putting on so much weight, not trying to be mean." Mom said.

Then I started to stare at Shane looking him in the way asking him if he wants to tell them now, and his expression means yes. He grabed my hand and squeezes it just a little bit, but he still kept his hand in mine.

"Well we actually have news." I said.

"Oh whats the news." Eve said.

I looked at Shane one more time "we are having triplets." He said.

Micheal and dad spit a little food out of their mouths, and mom and Eve spit a little of their drinks, "REALLY!" They all said at the excact same time.

"Really." Me and Shane said at the excact same time.

Then Eve and mom started to scream, they did the happy scream. Then after dinner me, mom, and Eve talked a bit about baby things and Shane, Micheal, and dad talked for a while, and I was wrong want I was thinking about want they were all going to say about it. I t seems like they are all happy about the triplets, after about a while they all had to ga because it was getting dark and the vampires does come out during the night out here. When they were finally gone, me and Shane cleaned up the mess real quick and after we were done. Shane winked at me and picked me up bridal style, and started to kiss me and carried me up to our room, and I will say this again like I did last night, I think, but anyway I am going to have a REALLY fun night with my husband or should I say sexy husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like the chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll all I am asking is how many boys and how many girls should Claire have. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because I had fun writing the chapter you you readers out there who reads the story ;)<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) :) :) :) :)**


	5. Going Baby Shopping

**Hey and I fast forward the story a little more, well I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Rashel Caine own the characters and the series.**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months, and its been 5 months since I have been pregnant and I have became HUGE. I mean what do you expect when you are having triplets, well it sucks, and I mean it sucks like bad. I have been craving more lately, sleeping alot, peeing alot, having morning sickness, and having a craving for having more well its when me and Shane do every night to have our fun time, and it is fun. So I am just sitting here waiting for Shane, Eve just left because Micheal was home and she wanted to see him. Me and Shane really wanted to know how many we are having girls and/or how many boys. I am wandering if there all boys, or all girls, but it could be 2 boys and 1 girl or 2 girls and 1 boy. Shane wants to have all girls because he said they will be a mini me, well I want all boys because I want to see mini Shane's running around the house. **(A.N. Vote on my poll on my profile to see how many girls and/or how many boys there should be) **It would be funny to see that happening, we are going to see how many boys and/or girls we are going to have the next time we go to the doctor's which is next month because every time we try to find out, the babies won't show, and you have to be 9 months be pregnant with triplets. After waiting for Shane I didn't relive I fell asleep while reading about how to be a mother and how I relive I fell asleep is because when I woke up I felt arms around me, and I saw that it was Shane without a shirt, and when I saw his abbs that made me worked up.

"Hey there sleppy head." He said, with a smile.

"Hey." I said, with a smile also.

He leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and urgent and had a little saying that 'I miss you', he pulled my leg up to wrap it around his leg, and layed me up top of him but carful with my big bump. Oh and how I loved being in this spot with him right now even thoe it is on the couch I don't care where it was as long as I am with Shane I am okay with it. We were like that for a while making out on the couch and all till it was time to make dinner.

"So how was work?" I asked walking into the kitchen to see him cooking.

"It was okay but it would have been better if you were there." He said, and I just smiled, "and how was your day here?" He asked me, while looking at.

"Well it was okay, Eve came over we talked for a bit but she had to go home because Micheal was back home, but like you said it would have been better if you were here with me." I said, smiling at him and he smiled back at me and gave me a quick kiss. Then he went back cooking.

"We will have to come up with more girl names." He said.

"No we have to come up with boy names, besides we don't know how many we are going to have so lets just wait." I said.

"Fine, but I still think there girls." He said.

"And I still think there boys." I said, and that just made both of us smile.

After a while dinner was ready and yes you can tell I was starving even thoe I just ate like 30 minutes ago. Triplets makes you more hungry I can't help it but I have been eating healthy for the babies, and drinking healthy to. We ate and talked about babies stuff, tomorrow Shane didn't have work so we decided to go baby shopping tomorrow, so we can get baby stuff just a little because we have to find out how many we are having boys and/or girls. We went to bed that night and you can guess what we did that night.

**~XxXxXx~**

The next day were at the baby store and who knew Morganville had a baby store, but anyway we went in the store to just get green and yellow clothes because like I said we don't know what we are having, but thats all we are getting for now until we find out the sex for the babies. We shoped for a while and I found the most cutest 2 shirts but I saw that is was pink it read "Daddy's Girl" and the other shirt say's "Daddy's Little Prinsess" and it shows a drawing of a girl and a man. That's so cute, I decided to get it and surprise it to Shane if the babies are girls but if not the oh well. I see that Shane is looking at the boy babies shirts.

Shane's pov.

I saw the two cutest shirts but its blue one reads "Momma's Boy" and the other shirt say's "Momma's Little Prince" and it show's a drawing of boy and a women. I think that would be cute if our child's does become boys. So I decided to get it to surprise Claire, so after I bought the shirts real quick I saw that Claire was hiding something, buut I didn't want to ask her. So we bought the green and yellow clothes, and then we went home and put up the clothes but I went to go wrap my present. After a while I saw that Claire was trying to hide something real quick but all I saw was a glimps of it but I didn't get to want it was.

"Claire want are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, but all I did was look at her and raise a eyebrow. I almost forgot that I was still holding the gift so there was no point hiding so I came down to show it.

"What do you have there, please don't tell me its for me." She said.

"Its not for you its for the babies." He said.

She started to smile then, "well I got something for the baby to." She said with a smile. Then I gave Bella the gift I got for the babies and she gave me the gift for the babies. We opened our presents and I saw that she got two girl shirts and it was really cute. I saw that she was surprised to see the boy shirts.

"See I got that just in case they were girls because I thought it was cute." She said.

"And I got that just in case they were boys because I also thought it was cute." I said, and we smiled at each other, but we don't know what they are going to be so we just have to wait. That night we talked for a while then we went to bed and when we went to bed Claire went in my arms and I saw that she was already asleep then I fell into a deep sleep, with a wonderful dream of our family.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the chapter I had fun writing. This will be your last time to vote on my poll so PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll. ;)<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**


	6. So Are They Boys Or Girls?

**Hey okay here is the winning question on my poll on my profile asking how many should be girls and/or boys. I hope you will enjoy the chapter.**

**~ENJOY THE CHAPTER~**

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

Today is the day I am going to find out if there going to be girls or boys. I am excited, I mean you would feel the same way if you were going to find out if you were going to have boys or girls, but hopefully this time we will be able to see want they are because after two times trying to see they won't show. Me and Shane are getting ready to go to the doctor's appoitment, it took us a while to get ready because I slept in late, so just got finished getting ready and we were off to the doctor's. We were driving in silence, and I was nervous, and I can tell that he was to. So after half way threw the doctor's Shane couldn't take the silence anymore so he started to say something.

"Claire" He said.

"Hmm." I said.

"Why we are we being so quiet?" He asked, with a weird look on his face, now that made me started to laugh. and he looked at like 'why are you laughing' look on his face that just made me laugh harder.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked another question.

"I'm not laughing at you its just you asked why we were being quiet, and I thought it was just funny because one minute we are quiet and the next you are asking why we are being quiet" I giggled.

He just stared at me and looked me like I was crazing. I just smiled at him and he smiled back at me. We were finally here and we checked in and in a matter of minutes we were in a room, and I had to be in a blue gown then I layed down on the bed. Then we waited till doctor Caine came in the room, and then she finally vame in the room.

"Hey the Claire and Shane are you ready to see your babies?" She asked.

"Yes." We said at the excact same time, and she started to smile.

"So what are we expecting I forgot to ask the other two times." She said.

"Boys, girls." Me and Shane said at the excact same time while I said boys and he said girls.

"Of course the mother wants boys and the father wants girls." She said, while looking at the screen, she looked at it really closely and she started to smile.

"So whats the sex to the babies?" Shane asked.

"Well this baby here is a boy." She said pointing at a baby on the left side, and I started to smile, "and this baby here is also a boy." She said pointing at the baby in the middle and that made me smile bigger, "but this baby is a girl." She said pointing to the baby on the right and that made Shane smile. "So you are having two boys and one girl, congradulation." Doctor Caine said.

"Thank you." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Your welcome, so I am going to go get your copies." She said while leaving the room.

"We are having two boys and one girl." I said with a smile still stuck in my face.

"Yes and I wasen't expecting that." He said.

"You were expecting girls." I said.

"Yes, but I am happy no matter want they turned out to be girls or boys." He said, and I just smiled.

Then I got my clothes back on we got our copies of the baby. Then we were headed home, I can't believe we are having two boys and one girl. When we got home Shane helped me out of the car but want I wasen't expecting was Shane carring me to our house bridal stlye and he shut the car door and locked it and we went in the house. We went in the living room and we started to make out, we were like that for a while till we had to get some air.

"So we have to come up with some new names." He said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

We talked a little about names, and we couldn't make up our minds. So we decided to do that later, mean while we went back to kissing for a while till we had to do lunch, then while we did that we wach a movie called the "Last Song". It was really good and really sad but I don't like Miley Cryus but I will say she did a good job playing the lead part. Then we talked a little moew then we had dinner and I will tell you this best dinner ever because after dinner I had a dessert with my husband upstairs best dessert ever, and I had a fun night also.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you like the chapter I had fun writing it for you so hoped you like it.<strong>

**I have one last poll and this one is very IMPORTANT so I am asking is, "What names should I use as for the girl and boys?" I have two choices so only pick one, each choice has one girl name and two boys name. So please please [please vote on it, its my last one to my story I hope, so I am begging you PLEASE.**

**~REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~**


	7. Are You Ready For This?

**Hey I relived I mixed up the poll so I fixed it PLEASE vote on it now PLEASE its really IMPORTANT, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Shane's pov.<p>

I still can't believe I am going to have two sons and one daughter, also that I am going to be a father, and that Claire has been 9 months pregnant, so the babies are due anytime now. I started to laugh a little because I'm thinking of my self playing with my children. I was in bed with my sexy wife in my arms, I started to smile because all my family is right here in my arms. I just watch my wife sleep for a while (I'm not working today), about 12:48 pm I saw that Claire was starting to drift her eyes open. Then she started to stare right at me, and I lean in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey good morning sleepy head." I said, and she started to giggle.

"Hey." She said, with a smile on her face.

Then we got up to get dressed, we got dressed and then we went to go eat breakfast. After we were done eating breakfast we went to go in the living to watch some TV, but then Claire started to make a hurt face, and I got worried.

"Claire, baby are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said while trying to put a smile on her face to seem like she is not hurting.

"Claire I can tell when you are lying, please tell me." I said while pepering kisses on her while we are sitting on the couch.

"Well my back is killing me like bad, its the worst pain I had so far threw this pregnacy." She said, and then I started to rub her back. Then she started to relax, and started to moan.

"Shane that feels so good, thank you." She moaned.

"I'll do anything for you sweetheart, and your welcome." I said while rubbing her back. I rubbed her back for a while till I started to rub her feet and she loved that. Then I was done after 30 minutes of rubbing but I didn't care I am just glad she feels better.

"Mmmm, love you." She said, to me while smiling.

"I love you to." I said.

We just watch TV for a little while, then Claire said she would be right back, that she has to go to the bathroom. Its been like 10 minutes since Claire was in the bathroom, I started to get worried.

"SHANE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, and thats when I started to run for the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm hurting like really bad, and I mean like BAD." She said, doing a very hurt face.

"Are you okay do you want me to get you some pain medicine?" I asked trying to think of anything that will help not be in pain.

"Yes, please I would like that." She said, so I ran to the kitchen to get some medicine.

"SHANE FORGET THE MEDICINE GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW." She yelled.

So I ran to the bathroom and I saw that their was water between her legs, and I am thinking that I know what that is.

"Claire did your..." I started.

"Water broke, yes it did." She finished.

Then I picked her up bridal style, and I carried her to the car and put her in the passenger seat and got the things we needed and I got back to the car and I got in the driver seat, and headed to the hospital. To tell you the truth I am actually going to fast for my driving I usally listen to the speed limit but Claire's water broke so I am not listening to it today. Then after a while we were in the hospital and I asked the nurse for a room and doctor Caine and explained why I need the room and the doctor. So quickly we got my wife a room and I called everybody (Eve, Micheal, Lily, Mr and Mrs Danvers).

"Shane I don't think I am ready, I'm scared." She said.

"Claire its all right I'm here, I'll be here all the way, I'll be here whenever you need me." I said, and she smiled at me, and then she went to sleep after the nurse gave her the drug medicine.

Then everybody was in the room, and I shushed them because Claire was asleep. We talked for a while and waited for a while, till Claire woke up and started to hurt again and she got more drug medicine.

"Hey, Claire how are you doing?" Eve asked.

"I'm doing good." She said.

Then doctor Caine came in the room.

"Well hey Claire and Shane, how are you doing." She said.

"We are doing good." I said.

"Well that's good and I see that Claire is in labor, now let me check the centimeters." She said, while she was checking the centimeters.

"Wow you are 10 centimeters, so lets get ready for you to have the babies, you won't push them out because that is alot to push out so we are going to do the other thing." She said.

So we got ready to put her in another room and got ready to put the things on Claire and me to because I was going in there with her.

"Well Claire are you ready to have your babies." She said.

"Yes, I am." She said while holding my hand.

Then we were ready to get the babies out.

A mystery pov.

Well I see that Claire is now going to give birth to her and Shane babies, well I still can't believe she took Shane away from me and that Shane is the father to the children. I got this other girl to help me, which is good because I really needed her help. So I think the reason why Shane only loves Claire because she is having his babies so that's going to change. Me and her planed on stealing the children so that Shane will be mine. Even thoe she dosen't know that Shane will be mine but not her's because that's another reason why I got her help because I convince her that Shane will be her's even thoe he will be mine, but I don't want her to know that, because then she will back out.

"Hey did Claire have the children yet." She asked, being unpatient.

"No not yet be patient." I said.

"Fine." She said. While I just rolled my eyes.

Well its time for Claire to have her babies.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the chapter. Oh and I relive that you couldn't vote on my poll so I fixed it so PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll PLEASE this is your last time to vote on my poll so PLEASE this is really IMPORTANT PLEASE vote on my poll.<strong>

**Oh and I am the only one that knows who the two mystery people are so PLEASE review and tell me who do YOU think they are.**

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


	8. There Such Little Angels

**Hey I can't believe that I got 6 reviews on my last chapter thats like the most reviews I ever had in one chapter thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you like the chapter, Rashel Caine owns the characters and the series.**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

OH MY GOD! This is very painful, man their cutting my tummy to get the babies out but I'm glad that Shane is here with me. He was holding my hand and his other hand was rubbung my hair back, and calming me down. Then finally I heard the first baby cry, and I saw that Shane was making an aww face, the first baby is a boy. They came over to me and I saw the baby and it was one of the cutest babies and I made an aww face also. Then they took the baby to check him over. Then they went to take the other two babies out, after 3 minutes they got another one out and the baby was also a boy, then thats when the tears came I had tears on my eyes. Then they took him away to be check, and they went back to get our baby girl out, after 3 more minutes they got her out, and thats when Shane had tears in his eyes, and he looked at our baby girl and then looked at me, and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then they took our baby girl to be checked and then Shane had to go so they can finished my surgery. Well they put that thing on my face so I can fall asleep, after 5 minutes, the darkness took over me.

Shane's pov.

Oh how much I can't believe that me and Claire's children are finally here. I was out of the room so they can finish Claire's surgery, I didn't want to leave but they had to finish the surgery. So I went to see threw the window where they keep the babies, and there I saw was our children. I can tell they were in order the first baby boy was on the right, the other baby boy was in the middle and our baby girl was on the left. I can't believe that I'm a father and that I helped make these little angels, this is one of the happiest days of my life. Then the nurse asked me want was the first boy baby's name. Me and Claire already agree want the first baby boy born name was going to be.

"Can I tell you once my wife is out of surgery, I really want to wait for her, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yes that is perfectly fine." She said then she left me alone with my children.

I started to smile at them, wow I still can't believe that I help made these children. Then doctor Caine started to walk toward me.

"Hey, how's Claire?" I asked, being all worried about my wife.

"She's doing fine, she just got out of surgery and she is actually doing fine, you can go see her." She said, and that's what excatly was doing right now.

When I entered the room I saw that she was still asleep, so I sat next to the chair next to her bed then after 10 minutes later the nurse brought the children in, and she set everything in place and left the room to give us privacy. Then I saw that Claire was fluttering her eyes open and I saw that she was laying eyes on me, and gave me a smile, I smiled back and gave her a quick kiss.

"Where's the babies how are they?" She asked.

"There doing fine, and look right in front of the bed." I said. Then she looked at the front of the bed and saw the babies and she started to smile.

"Can we hold them?" She asked.

"Yes, the nurse came just came in an we the moment she left you woke up." I said, then I went toward the babies, "which one the baby boy that was born first or the second baby boy that was born or our baby girl?" I asked.

"The first baby boy." She said. I picked him up and gave him to Claire, and I went back for the girl and picked her up. Then all of a sudden everybody was inside even Lily's band (Matt, Jack, Sam, and Tom) and Matt is also her boyfriend and I saw that Matt's arm was around Lily's waist, they have gotton really close they are really in love Matt's even going to ask her to marry him, don't worry he already asked Mr Danvers, (Claire and Lily are twin sisters, **A.N. If you didn't know that, "Proposal" and "The Wedding" is a sequel to this).**

"Hey, is there a baby free that one of can hold?" Mrs Danvers asked.

"Yes, the second baby boy is right over there." I said, then Mrs Danvers went to go hold him.

"So wants there names?" Eve asked, and then I looked at Claire.

"This first baby boy that was born and the oldest is _Ethan Micheal Collin_." Claire said, to the one she is holding.

"That one the second baby that was born and the second oldest, that you are holding mom, is _Drew Taylor Collin_." Claire said.

"And this yougest baby out of all three, that I am holding, is _Aylssa Eve Collin_." I said.

Then Eve and Micheal smiled because they relive that their names are there middle names well Ethan and Aylssa does.

"You name Ethan's middle name my name." Micheal said.

"And you named Aylssa's middle name my name." Eve said, then me and Claire nodded ours heads and smiled.

So after a while we told the nurse the names, and we layed them down and we talked for a while. Claire and the babies will be able to go back home not tomorrow but the next day of tomorrow, so when it started to get dark everybody left, and I stayed here with Claire and the babies but the babies had to go back to the room.

"Shane lay up here with me, please." Claire said, putting the puppy eyes on me. Aww man she knows I can't say no to that so I went up to lay down with and put her in my arms and she soon fell asleep with her head on my chest and soon I fell asleep right after she did.

Mystery pov.

I went to check if they were asleep, I went open the door and I entered the room and I saw that Shane was laying on the bed with Claire, and that Claire's head was laying on his chest. You little bitch you are stealing my man will I can change that we (me and that other girl) takes the babies. I closed the door and me and her went to the baby room and I went to find the babies that say's that there last names were Collins. Then I found THREE babies name Collins and I saw that they are related, I thought she was only having one or two but THREE, thats alot of babies. When I saw the the Ethan Micheal Collin, I saw that the baby had Micheal's name in the middle, then I saw Drew Talyor Collin well he had dosen't have no friends or family's name in their, but when I was the girl's name Aylssa Eve Collin, I saw that she has Shane's sister first name on her first name and Eve's name in the middle.

"Come here I found them." I whispered, and then she walked toward me, and then she saw the names.

"Yep okay lets hurry up and take them." She said, and I nodded, I took Ethan and Aylssa, while she took Drew.

Then we were out and we had the babies in the car and off to the place nobody's going to know where we are.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it and I hope you like the babies names because thats the winner of the names on my poll. So again 6 reviews thats the most I had in one chapter, I am glad you reviewed.<strong>

**Please still review and tell me who do you think it is NOW, I want you to really think, I didn't give away who it was but if you look closely you can probatly tell who they are.**

**I have a BANNER up, its actually the sequel to "The Wedding" but its Claire's wedding dress, her high heels and her wedding ring, PLEASE check it out and review and tell me want you think, its on my profile and its under the words Banner. PLEASE check it out!**

**~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~**


	9. This Can Not Be Happening

**Hey I'm glad that most of you people who are reading this story loves this. Well I hope you will like wants coming next, you might like it or not. Oh and I have a banner up PLEASE check it out it tell's you who made it PLEASE check it out its, Claire's Wedding Stuff its under Banner. Rashel Caine owns the characters and the series.**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

I woke up from the bright light coming from the window, and I opened my eyes and I saw that Shane was awake he was just pulling my hair out of my face. I smiled at him and he smiled right back at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled while he kissed me and when he pulled back, he was about to say something, when the door flew open, so fast I didn't get to see that somebody was already right next to the bed, and I saw it was Eve and Micheal and they seemed to have sad faces.

"Want's wrong, guys?" I asked them.

"It's the babies." Eve said.

"What about the babies wants wrong?" I asked.

"They have been kidnapped." Micheal said.

"No... NO." I yelled and I started to cry and Shane pulled me against his chest and he started to cry a little.

"H-How?" I sobbed.

"The nurse went to check on them this morning and there was no sign of them." Eve answered me almost look like she was about to cry herself.

"Wh-who t-took them?" I asked.

"We don't know, Micheal just called Amelie and she is on her way to investigate." Eve said.

I just layed on Shane's chest crying because I got the babies yesterday, and they were born just yesterday, and I already lost them. I kept crying on Shanes chest while he tried to calm me down, which is by rubbing my arms and pulling my hair out of my face and I can tell he was crying to a little. After I was done crying Shane helped me out of bed and he helped me the bathroom because I really had to use it, after I was done I was trying to get out the door, but Shane wouldn't let me and he picked me up and put me in bed.

"Shane why did you do that we need to go find our babies." I said.

"Yes I know but I can't let you go when you are weak, plus I hate to say this but I think we should get Amelie's help its the only way to find our babies." He said to me, and I knew he was right, but I want to find our babies and I can also tell tell that he really want to find them to much more then I do.

"Okay I hate to say this but I will stay to rest, if only you stay here with me I need you." I said.

"I promise I won't leave you." He said to me.

After a while of waiting which was 10 minutes later, Amelie was here with her bodygaurds, Myrnin or Oliver wasen't with her I was surprise, and after they showed up mom, dad, and Lily showed up. One of Amelie gaurds told them to wait outside the room and that Eve would explain want is happening, because Micheal was in the room with us so Eve has to tell them. Then two gaurds went outside the room to gaurd it, then Amelie asked Micheal all the questions, after another 10 inutes all the questions were answered, and then Amelie sent 2 bodygaurds to investigate where the babies were. Then I thought of something, which could be of helped.

"Umm are there camras around here?" I asked.

"Yes, why would you ask-." Amelie started to say but then she saw why I asked, "oh I see why you asked, Claire." Amelie said, then she sent one bodygaurd to go get the camra.

When the bodygaurd came back he gave it to Amelie and then she went toward the TV, and put in the tape and she started to press play. After a little while of playing we finally saw to figures and I just can't believe want I just saw, and I should have known it was them.

"No it can't be." I said.

"Oh yes it is, Claire its..."

A mystery pov.

Man make the babies to shut up they are getting on my last nerve, they have been crying since we kidnapped them. I can tell you now they more likely want there 'mommy' and 'daddy', well the daddy is well soon be mine once and for all, because right now more likely he is probatly hating Claire right now.

"Make the babies, shut the hell up." I said to her.

"I'm trying, you know you can help to you know, it will be alot easier and it will shut them up." She said.

"Fine, I'll 'help'." I said, then I grabed the one that is suppossed to be Ethan.

After a while they finally fell asleep, gosh I can't wait this is over with because soon. Shane. Will. Be. Mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hoped you liked it, now PLEASE tell who do you think it is still because the next chapter is when you find out who the 2 mystery people are. Now again those who read "The Wedding" there's a banner up shows Claire's wedding dress, her high-heels and her wedding ring. Well I hoped you the chapter. ;) :)<strong>

**~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~**


	10. I'm Going If You Like It Or Not

**Hey so here's the next chapter, so the people who took the babies are, here it is right now. Rashel Caine owns the characters and the series.**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

"Yes Claire its, _Kim_ and _Monica_." Amelie said.

I was mad and upset at the excact same time, the reason why I was mad because it was Kim and Monica and I should have known and the reason why I was sad is because they have my children and I was scared that I was never going to get them back. So after I thought about that I started to cry a little and Shane tryed to calm me down but I saw that he was starting to have tears in his eyes to so I lean in his arms and just let all the tears out.

"Where do you think they might be?" I asked.

"No I really..." Amelie started to say but then she looked like she might actually no where.

"Amelie, please tell that you actually might know." I said.

"The abandoned warehouses." Shane, Eve, and Micheal said at the excact same time.

"Why there?" I asked them.

"Well Kim and Monica always did their things in there even without each other so they more likely went there." Eve said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." I said.

"No." Amelie said, we all looked at her in confusing. "When I met no I meant Claire, she needs to recover." Amelie said.

"Claire she's right you need to stay here and rest." Micheal said.

"No I want to be there to get me and Shane's children, I have every right to see them, nothing what you do or say will change my mind." I said, Shane walked toward me and picked me up and carried me out the door.

"Shane, I'm surprise you are not agreeing with them." I said.

"I really do agree with them but-" He started to say but then he got cut off by Eve.

"But what you know she needs to rest." Eve said.

"Yes I know that and I know I shouldn't really be doing this, but Claire's right she has every right to see them." Shane said, to them, "but I won't let you out of my site, just promise me you will be staying with me" He said to me.

"Promise." I said, then he carried me to the car, after he checked me out for a few hours.

When he put me in the passenger side he went to go in the driver side. Amelie brought her limo, Eve and Micheal brought their car, Lily, Matt her boyfriend and in the band mom and dad took Lily's car, and me and Shane took our car. Then we were on our way to check out the abandoned warehouses, there but we had to check every single one. After we checked almost every single one their was actually one more, and before we went to go inside Amelie, Micheal and Amelie's guards stoped us before we went in.

"Why did you stop us, this is the last one." I said.

"Yes we know but we smell more then two people in there and I can smell the babies." Micheal said, so the babies are in there but there's more then two, so Kim and Monica didn't body gaurd the babies by themselves, clever.

"Well what are we going to do?" I asked in Shane's arms.

"Well we are going to call the police and get some of my other guards." Amelie said, and while she was telling me that she already had the phone out, "Micheal you call the police and I will call my other gaurds." She said to Micheal said, so Micheal did what he was told and called the police.

While they did that I was far away from everybody else but I more likely should be because Shane will get worried and you never know what will happen. So I was starting to go back toward them but something grabed me from behind, snd I screamed a little before he/she covered my mouth and I saw that Shane saw me being pulled and started to run toward me.

"Let her go, Monica." Shane yelled, and I saw that it was Monica.

"Never unless you agree to be with me." She said, while she trying to get some sense in him, I pulled my hand away and I finally broke free and I slapped her in the face hard and ran toward Shane and he streched his arms around me protectly, and when I turned from Shane's arms I saw that Monica's face was red and I mean red where I slapped her. Then I saw one of Amelie's gaurd coming toward Monica and they hand cuffed her and brought her to Amelie.

"Claire are you okay, you were supposed to stay with me." He said checking over me.

"I'm fine, and I know I should have stayed with you." I said to him.

"No its okay, it is not your fault, I'm just gald that you are okay." He said to me and gave me a hug and a sweet kiss.

Then we went back to everybody else and they all asked me if I was okay and I told all of them that I was okay, but after a while the police and Amelie's gaurds went inside, and some of them were still trying to question Monica. Then all of a sudden I heard a gun shut from inside and I started to get worried because I know if that is one of my children.

* * *

><p><strong>Whats going to happen next? Well you are just going to have to find out PLEASE review if you want that next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, until next time.<strong>

**~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~**


	11. Are The Babies Okay?

**Alright this is the next chapter to what happens. I'm not good at this but I hope you like it, Rashel Caine owns the characters except the ones I make up, and she owns the series to the books. Oh and please review.**

***~ENJOY THE CHAPTER~***

* * *

><p>Shane's pov.<p>

When I heard that gun shot I thought something terrible happen to the children, I was about to go in to check if they were alright, and please to god that they are, but before I was able to get inside all of a sudden somebody came out with three children and they were all fine. Oh thank goodness that they are alright but where is, Kim, then all of a sudden a police officer came out with Kim and put her in the ambulance. I relived that she was shot. The other 2 police officers gave us our children, after they were checked and they were all perfectly alright.

"Oh my god there okay." Claire said, holding Ethan, our oldest.

"Ya I know, I'm so glad there okay to there going to be okay." I said to Claire, while holding Alyssa, our youngest.

"We better take you and the children back to the hospital." Eve said to Claire while holding Drew our middle child.

"Yes, Eve's right Claire come on lets take you back at the hospital." I said to Claire while I was taking her hand and went to the ambulance. One of Amelie's gaurds took me and Claire's car while everybody else took there's.

We went to go in the ambulance, oh and the reason why we are going in the ambulance is because one they had to check Claire because of Monica, and that she wasen't supposed to be out of the hospitsal till tomorrow and babies still had to be checked. So we were in the ambulance on our way to the hospital, and when we were finally at the hospital and once we were there, they put Claire and the kids back in the rooms they were supposed to be in. I helped her on the bed because she was still sore from the surgery. So once she was in bed the nurse came in and fixed her up again, which I don't really like it when somebody is doing that to me when I am awake. So after the nurse was done she left us alone then after a few minutes everybody came inside and they all asked the same question, 'are you okay and is the babies okay?' Was there excact same question.

"Yes I'm okay and the children are perfectly okay." Claire said to all of them.

"Are you sure." Mrs. Danver said to her daughter.

"Yes I'm sure, mom." Claire said to her mom.

Then we all just started to talk again, about whats going to happen to Monica and Kim. Amelie said that Monica is going to jail and that she dosen't care that Monica's brother is the mayor, but she's the main leader of this whole town, and Kim well she is going to jail to but this one is the worst jail, Monica is actually going to be in there to so there really going to suffer together, they won't die its just that they will have a room, just a room with a bed, toilet and TV thats it. After a while Amelie went to go check on Kim because she is in the hospital after all. Amelie's gaurds are gaurding Kim from the inside and the outside of the room, two inside and two outside, so that she dosen't get away. Then finally a nurse brought our kids in the room, she put them right beside the hospital bed that Claire is in, after that the nurse left, and it was just me, Claire, Mrs. Danvers, Mr. Danvers, Lily, Eve, and Micheal. Then Mrs. Danvers picked up Ethan, Eve picked up Drew, and Lily picked up Alyssa. Me and Claire smiled at them, the day went on and everybody got a chance to hold Ethan, Drew, and Alyssa. Then they all went home and I stayed here with Claire and triplets, Claire smiled at me while I was holding Alyssa, then all of a sudden Ethan raised his arms for his mom. I put Alyssa back in the bed and picked up Ethan and gave him to my lovely wife. She smiled at the baby I gave to her.

"What did we do to earn such wonderful children?" She asked, but she was really asking herself but I went ahead and answered her anyway.

"We were blessed by god and god knows that we will love and take care of our children." I told her, and she looked up at me and smiled at me.

"I just can't believe god is letting us have such beautiful angels." Claire said.

"Well believe it because there here with us and we will always be there for them and love them." I said.

"I love you." She said to me.

"I love you to." I said to her.

"And we love you, Ethan, Drew and Alyssa." Me and Claire said at the excact same time to our children.

That night we went to bed late but the triplets went to bed earlier then us because well there babies they go to bed earlier but the reason why me and Claire went to bed late is because we were talking about how our lives will be. Then we went to bed and I layed on the bed with Claire that night again and I gave her a quick kiss goodnight then I wrapped my arms around her and she fell asleep on my chest and I watch her asleep for a while till I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short and I am sorry that it is and I also know its not that good but PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter if you review and I will send it to the people who review I promis I will try to do a good job on the sneak peek, I'm not good at it but I will try, but I will give you a hint of the next chapter, it is a year later that the triplets were born. Well I hoped you like the chapter.<strong>

**Oh and PLEASE check out my new story "Destiny" its a Twilight Fanfiction so those who are a fan of Twilight PLEASE check it out and review, I think its my best work yet. Oh and check the banner out to the story its on my profile.**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***


	12. The Triplets 1st Birthday

**Thank you so much for the people who reviewed my last chapter. Now here's the next chapter, I hope you like and PLEASE review it.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p>Claire's pov.<p>

_1 year later_

It has been a year since our triplets has been born, and today is there 1st birthday. They have grown alot since last year and they are still trying to do there first walk, but they have already did there first word, Ethan's first was 'momo', Drew and Alyssa's first word was 'dada'. So really and truly Drew's a daddy's boy and Alyssa's a daddy's girl and Ethan's a mommy's boy. So today was their birthday and its going to be there first birthday party, I'm so excited. Me and Shane got up fresh and early this morning so we can decorate the party, Eve and Micheal came over to help since they were just across the street and Lily came over to help. We decorate the whole house with balloons that say's first birthday, and the cake cake said 'Happy 1st Birthday Ethan, Drew, and Alyssa we Love You' there was a heart up top where it say's love, almost the whole living room and dinning room was filled with decorations by the time we were finally done. Me and Shane went upstairs to get the children up, we went into Ethan's room first (we have 5 bedrooms, one for me and Shane, one for Ethan, one for Drew and one for Alyssa, but the other room we haven't decided yet we already have a game room and a liberty), we woke him up and he woke up right away.

"Hey Ethan, come on get up." I said, while trying to wake him up.

"No, leave me alone.." Ethan groan, in a little kid way, he is just like his daddy.

"Guess what today it is?" Shane asked, and that got Ethan up right away.

"My birthday." He said, with a smile on his face.

"Yes and how old are you." I said, he always thought every once in a while that it is his birthday.

"2." He said holding up four fingers.

"Haha no your 1." I said holding up one finger.

"Oh." He said.

"Claire, I'll get him ready you can go get Drew up and I will meet you in Alyssa's room." Shane said to me, and gave me a quick kiss.

I left the room and went to Drew's room, when I enter the room I saw that Drew was already up, and smiling. I smiled back at him and went over to him and sat down on the right side of the bed. Ethan was everything like Shane, but Drew was everything like me, and Alyssa, she has a half of Shane and me in her.

"Hey Drew." I said, while kissing his forehead.

"Hey mommy." He said hugging my waist.

"Do you need help getting ready because do you know what today it is?" I asked, he shooked his head.

"Today is my birthday, I'm 1 years old." He said holding up one finger, see just like his mom he is really smart.

"Well then, lets help you get ready." I said, he shooked his head and I went to help him get ready. After I got him ready we went in Alyssa room to meet Shane, when we went in her room I saw that Shane was already in there and that he got Alyssa ready.

Wow, I'm surprised she usally likes to sleep in late, like Shane and Ethan. Well at least I don't have to have a hrad time trying to get her up. Ethan, Drew and Alyssa were out the doors first, they are still trying to run but right now there just walking slow. We went out last following them while Shane put his arms around my waist, we were just 'a wonderful family'. I'm so happy to have, my mom, my dad, my twin sister Lily, my two best friends, Eve and Micheal, but I'm really happy to have my triplets and my wonderful husband Shane, that I dearly love so much. I love all of my friends and my family.

The triplets went down the stairs and they were so surprised when everybody yelled...

"SURPRISED!"

Then Ethan ran after to me, for me to pick him up while Drew and Alyssa went after to Shane to get him to pick both of them up. Haha thats was pretty funny.

"Oops I guess that was a little to far." Eve said walking toward us.

"Yeah, you scared, Ethan, Drew and Alyssa so much that Ethan has his face hiding on my neck while, Drew and Alyssa are hiding on Shane's neck." I said to Eve while still laughing a little and getting mad.

"Claire are you okay you seem like your going to throw up." Micheal said.

"No I'm okay." I said, because to be honest I did feel like I was going to be sick, "Take Ethan I'll be right back." I said to Eve.

Eve grabed Ethan then I ran to the bathroom, and I went toward the toilet and started to throw up and I saw Shane coming in, holding my hair out of the way so it dosen't get in my face. When I was done I looked up at him and smiled and then I went to the sink to brush my teeth and then I did mouthwash. When I was done he helped me downstairs and sent me on the couch, everybody else was having fun with the kids outside in the shade, so you know where Micheal won't get burned up.

"Claire are you okay." Shane asked me while sitting down with me and putting his arms around me.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Claire?" He asked.

"Look I'm fine, don't worry lets just pay attention to the triplets first birthday, please for me." I said. He thought about it for a few minutes and shooked his head yes. "Thank you." I said, while giving him a quick kiss.

Then we spent the whole day with the triplets celebrating their birthday. They had their birthday cake but when it came to ours they loved it, Ethan, Drew and Alyssa wanted a pool, thay all they wanted so we got a two special pools, one a little one where the don't have to wear swim trunks, but the other one they are going to have to and me or/and Shane will have to be in there with them. The rest of the day they went out swimming with mom, Eve, and Lily. When it was time for bed I just relived that I was late, 5 days late and I have never been late before except that time I was pregnant with the triplets. I decided to take a test because I have been feeling sick lately, and before I went in Shane called for my name so I rushed in the bathroom real quick before he found out what I was up to.

"I'm in the bathroom." I yelled.

"Claire are you okay, your not getting sick again are you?" He asked, a little worried in his voice.

"No, I'm fine just using the bathroom." I yelled, while I was taking the test.

"Claire, please let me in." He said.

"Just give me 5 minutes." I said, while talking another one. When I was done I sent it on the counter.

"Claire just please let me in." He said, I might as well tell him.

"Okay come on in." I said, and when I said that he didn't waste anytime and came in.

"Claire are you sure your-" He started to say but he stopped when he saw the pregnancy test. He looked up at me with a shocked face, and I just smiled. "Claire your pregnant?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, I just tooked a test." I said, "just wait for three minutes." I said. After for the longest three minutes, Shane saw it first and picked me up and spinned me around and he put me down so I can see it, I was so happy. Shane kissed me and lend us to our room. I can't believe the test said...

POSITIVE!

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you liked it, and I will be forwarding for 9 months and if you want another sneak peek (I'll try my best on it), PLEASE review, and PLEASE vote on my poll I am asking what should the ganger the baby should be and what name the baby should be, I am going to give you 2 boy opions names and 2 girls opions names so PLEASE only vote for one, this is your only time that you get to vote on the poll, the next chapter is when you find out the winning vote, and maybe 2 more chapters before this story is done.<strong>

***~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~***


	13. Another Little Buddle Of Joy

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, it took me so long to put this next chapter up, I just started school last month so I have been busy busy busy. well I hope you like the chapter. ;)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p>Shane's pov.<p>

_9 months later_

Its been 9 months since, Claire has been pregnant. The day I found out that the test showed positive I coudn't help but spin her around in circles and to go celebrate for the night. The day we saw our baby, I was so happy and the doctor ask me and Claire if we wanted to know the sex of the baby, we said no we planned on it be a surprise. We thought of names for a while and finally we made the names we wanted the baby to be if it was a boy or a girl. The due date was getting really close, so me and Claire has been taking off of work, well I have been for a few days Claire has been off work ever we found out that she was pregnant.

So right now at this very minute me and Claire is sitting on the couch watching the triplets playing with their toys. There birthday will be here in about 3 months and they all already know how to walk, wow they grow up so fast. I got off the couch to play with the triplets, I turned around and I saw that Claire was smiling at me and I smiled back, then I turned back to the triplets. Ethan got up and went to go sit down with Claire, he's a mommy's boy. Drew, and Alyssa stayed with me, Claire say's these two are the daddy's girl and boy.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Alyssa yelled out for me.

"Yes Alyssa." I said.

"Can we go play outside, please?" She asked. I turned to Claire, and she shooked her head yes.

"Okay pumpkin." I said, "Ya'll go ahead,I'll be right out,I'm going to help your mommy get outside to." I said.

They shook there head yes and I picked up Claire and took her outside, and I sat her on the chair that is on our portch. When I sat her down I saw that Eve and Micheal were just entering there house. The triplets were playing tag and I saw that Ethan was coming up on the portch and was sitting next to Claire. I just smiled and I gave Claire a quick kiss, she smiled in on the kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." She said. Then I went to go play tag with the triplets.

"Your it." Drew said, while tagging me on my tummy. I just laughed and went after him he started to scream in a excited way, and Alyssa just started to laugh. Then they went to go hide behind a tree, but I acted like I didn't know where they were.

"Oh where, oh where could Drew and Alyssa could be." I yelled, I started to hear them giggle. I sneaked up right behind them and then I put them on my shoulder, and they started to laugh.

Then later on threw the day me Claire and the triplets are watching a movie. Ethan fell asleep on Claire, Drew and Alyssa fell asleep on me. Then we went to go lay them down on their beds. Claire went to go take a nap for herself and I went in the living room to clean up the mess. After I was done I went to go check on the triplets, then after that I went in me and Claire's room. When I entered I saw that she was still asleep, but then all of a sudden she was wide awake, and she saw me.

"Shane." She said.

"Yes." I said. Then she pulled the covers back and I saw why she was wide awake, the bed was wet.

"My water just broke." She said.

"I'll go call Eve and Micheal so they can watch over the triplets, and whatever you do don't panick." I said, while panicking at the same time.

"I'm not your the one panicking." She said, but then her face started to show that she was hurting. I grab the cell phone that was right beside Claire, I called the ambulance then after that I called Eve and she said they will be right over.

I carried Claire down the stairs, and then all of a sudden Eve entered the house without even knocking on the door. After a while the ambulance came in then me and Claire left and when we were in the ambulance Claire screamed out in pain.

"SHANE, I don't think we are going to make." She yelled.

"Claire just hold on please." I said.

"The baby is coming." She yelled.

We just made it to the hospital then they got Claire all ready to have the baby. Then they made her get ready to push, when they told her to push, she pushed. After 3 pushes Claire was starting to get tired and all she needed to do was to do one more push then we have our baby.

"Claire I need you to do one more push then we have our baby." I told her.

"I don't think I can." She said, while trying to breath in and out.

"Please, babe just one more and we get to see our baby boy or girl." I said, and she shook her head yes. She did her last push, and then finally our baby was out and I can hear the baby's first cry.

"It's a girl." The doctor said while handing our baby to Claire, she started to smile at the baby in her arms.

"Shane she's just a beautiful angel." She said to me and started to smile at me. I smiled back and I gave her a quick kiss.

Another little buddle of joy is in out lives, and her name is, Faith Mia Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the last chapter, to this story. Now I have another poll up and I'm wondering if I should do one more sequel to this story. So please vote, I will leave a note when I know there's enough votes and I will tell you if there will be a sequel. Now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll.<strong>

***~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~***


End file.
